1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latch assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Latch assemblies are relied on in many applications for securing items, such as panels, together. For example, containers, cabinets, closets, compartments and the like may be secured with a latch. An important use for latches is in the automotive field, where there is a desire and need to access automotive compartments, such as, for example, the trunk or passenger compartments of vehicles, as well as interior compartments such as a glove box.
Various latches for panel closures have been employed where one of the panels such as a swinging door or the like is to be fastened or secured to a stationary panel or compartment body. The prior art devices generally utilize a locking member which is spring loaded externally by one or more separately provided torsion springs. For example, some prior art devices rely upon a lock which comprises rigid metal parts and requires additional biasing members for operation of the assembly.
In addition, it is important to provide a secure latch which can be selectively locked to prevent unauthorized access to a compartment. In addition to a lock cylinder, which can be operated with a key, it is further desirable to provide additional safeguards against unauthorized unlocking, even when the lock cylinder is engaged. A need exists for an improved latch which can be used in connection with compartments, such as the glove box of a vehicle, to secure the contents therein.